


[Podfic] Giving Me Excitations

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris likes to flirt with the sound guy. Darren isn't sure why this bothers him - until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Giving Me Excitations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because You're Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14868) by oddmeants. 



> **Notes:** My continuing gratitude to [**oddwritesstuff**](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/) for letting me put my spin on her stories. Go give her some love!

[Giving Me Excitations](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/4651.html)  
Rating: NC-17  


Length: 00:15:43  
Download: [MP3|14.4MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?iu8hkufumlc1327)  
 **Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com)  


**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Just a quick and dirty fill of a mish-mash of prompts on Tumblr, including leotard!fic and Darren being jealous of the sound guy.


End file.
